At Home
by cyberER
Summary: this is my first fanfic and its about Mark and Elizabeth/ chap 4 now up
1. Default Chapter

Elizabeth was sat out on the deck when Mark came home . Mark slowly walked up behind her and tickled her Elizabeth nearly jumped out of her skin .  
  
''Hey Babe'' she said  
  
''Hiya'' he replied than added a kiss '' How's Ella'' he asked .  
  
'' She's fine she's been fed and she asleep''  
  
'' Good''  
  
'' I might go up for a bath care to join me ?'' She asked with a grin  
  
'' Yeah ok I'll be up in a minute '' He replied  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Shortly after they had Finished their bath they were sat downstairs Elizabeth was sat Nursing Ella and Mark was preparing some dinner . About five minutes later Ella had finished Nursing and she was back asleep . Elizabeth walked ovber to the Kitchen where mark had just served dinner .  
  
''How was work to day ? '' Mark asked  
  
'' Fine thanks You ''  
  
'' Yeah it was good ''  
  
'' Mark ? ''  
  
'' Yeah ''  
  
'' I need to tell you something ''  
  
'' Elizabeth What is it ? ''  
  
'' Did you hear what happened in the ER today ''  
  
'' No why''  
  
'' Well I was sick ''  
  
'' Elizabeth whats wrong '' Mark asked with a tremor in his voice . Elizabeth was now sat back in the Lounge .  
  
'' Im Pregnant '' She replied  
  
'' Elizabeth thats great news '' He looked at her and noticed that she didn't seem as pleased as He seemed to be '' Isn't it ?''  
  
'' Yeah of course it is ''  
  
'' So why dont you look happy ? ''  
  
'' I dont no I guess I just thought we wouldnt have any more Kids till Ella was a bit older ''  
  
'' Yeah I guessbut we never really talked about it did we ? ''  
  
'' No ''  
  
'' Are you sure you are OK ''  
  
'' Yeah Im just a bit tired ''  
  
'' Do you want to skip dinner and go straight to bed ? ''  
  
'' No I need to eat and you have gone to so much Trouble ''  
  
'' As long as your sure ''  
  
'' I am ''  
  
==========================================================================  
  
They had now finished eating and Mark had filled the dishwasher and he went to join Elizabeth out on the deck . She was asleep in the Hammock . He went up to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead . She woke up slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a pasionate kiss.  
  
'' Thats more like it '' Mark said  
  
'' Excuse me ? '' Elizabeth asked  
  
'' Well you seem more chirpy now '' he replied  
  
'' Oh well I guess you can say that I have got over the shock . Where's Ella ? '' She asked  
  
'' She's asleep upstairs ''  
  
'' OK has she been fed ? ''  
  
'' Yeah I gave her some milk from the fridge ''  
  
'' Ok '' She replied '' What time do you have to be in ''  
  
'' 8 you ? ''  
  
'' Im off all day tommorow ''  
  
'' Well I'm going up to bed ''  
  
'' Alright I'll be up in a minute '' 


	2. Rachel

About five minutes later Elizabeth went into the house . She could hear ella crying so she went upstairs to feed her . She was sat in Ellas Room giving her a feed and Mark walked in .  
  
'' Hey '' he said  
  
'' Hi '' she replied . Mark Walked over to where Elizabeth was sat with ella . He knelt down beside them and kissed Ella then Kissed Eliabeth .  
  
'' I thought you were supposed to be asleep ? '' She asked  
  
'' Yeah I am but I heard Ella ''  
  
'' O I see Shes finished now I'll put her back in her crib then I'll be in in a sec ''  
  
'' Ok ill see you in a minute ''  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Elizabeth walked in to her room Mark was already asleep . She sat down on the bed and got changed . She then Laid down next to him and watched him sleep she liked moments like this these were the sort of moments she would like to last forever but never did these were the moments when ella started crying or the alarm would go of but today none of these things happened instead Mark opened his eyes and as his eyes met hers i huge grin came across her face .  
  
'' What ? '' Mark sked  
  
'' nothing ''  
  
'' then why the grin ? ''  
  
'' 'cos I'm happy ''  
  
'' Yeah ?''  
  
'' Yeah '' She added  
  
'' are you sure you are ok ?''  
  
'' yeah im fine why shouldn't I be ? ''  
  
'' well you just seemed a bit down earlier ''  
  
'' yeah well I guess i was in shock more than anything but you know I'm fine with it now ''  
  
'' well that good then ''  
  
'' Whens Rachel due in ? ''  
  
'' two hours ago how do you reckon rachel will take the news ? ''  
  
'' I dont no '' she said then gave mark a kiss  
  
'' Thanks ''  
  
'' What for ? ''  
  
'' The kiss ''  
  
'' yeah Do you want another ? ''  
  
'' Yeah ''  
  
'' Well come and get it '' she added with a grin Mark leaned over and they started kissing but they were soon interupted when they heard the front door slam shut  
  
'' I take it Rachels home Do you want to tell her now ? '' Elizabeth Asked  
  
'' Yeah i guess we may as well get it over and done with ''  
  
'' OK ''  
  
==========================================================================  
  
'' rach hun can you come out here a sec me and elizabeth need to talk to you ''  
  
'' yeah ok ''  
  
a couple minutes later rachel joined mark and elizabeth in the lounge  
  
'' so what is it ? '' rachel asked  
  
'' well we have some great news '' mark replied  
  
'' what is it ? ''  
  
'' I'm Pregnant ''  
  
'' wow thats so cool ''  
  
'' Rach are you sure your ok with this ''  
  
'' Yeah of course i am ''  
  
'' Well im tired im going up to bed '' Elizabeth said  
  
'' Ok i think i'll join you '' mark added  
  
'' Night '' rachel added  
  
'' Night '' 


	3. Car

''well rachel took that rather well'' Mark said as he entered their bedroom  
  
''Uh hu'' Elizabeth replied  
  
'' you ok ?''  
  
''yeah im just a bit tired and im in at work in a few hours''  
  
'' same here i thought you werent in tomorrow ''  
  
''well i wasnt but you know what roberts like''  
  
'' yeah i do '' Mark added . He laid down next to Elizabeth and gave her a hug she turned round in his arms and kissed him on th lips  
  
'' umm ''  
  
'' what ?'' mark asked  
  
'' thats nice ''  
  
'' oh yeah''  
  
'' yeah''  
  
'' well do you want another ''  
  
''yeah''  
  
''and another''  
  
''yeah''  
  
'' Im bored now ''  
  
'' oh are you ''  
  
'' Yeah''  
  
''well thats a shame''  
  
'' and why is that ''  
  
'' 'caus im not ''  
  
'' oh well i guess that means well have to carry on , when are we going to tell the guys at work ''  
  
'' I dont know how about after the first scan ''  
  
'' And when is that ''  
  
'' In a couple of weeks ''  
  
'' ok ''  
  
==========================================================================  
  
Elizabeth and Mark shared a lift to work the next day . They were talking in the car discussing the baby when the next instant there was a big bang some one had crashed into the back of their car which in turn pushed their car in to the next . Elizabeth and Mark were trapped . Elizabeth was calling out to Mark  
  
'' Mark , Mark !!!! '' She called out  
  
'' Elizabeth its going to be fine ''  
  
'' I hope your right ''  
  
About five minutes later they could hear the sirens and the voices of the firefighters shouting to them asking if they were ok and asking if they were trapped  
  
''my legs are stuck '' Elizabeth shouted out  
  
'' Im fine '' Mark shouted  
  
'' Ok we will try to get your husband out first is there anything we need to know any medical conditions'' The firefighter asked  
  
Elizabeth shot mark a horrified look She was still looking at mark when she replied '' No'' mark gave her a look as if to say he understood why she said that  
  
'' Look its going to be ok Elizabeth trust me ''  
  
'' I love you mark ''  
  
'' I love you as well Elizabeth ''  
  
Elizabeth as screaming out in pain as they pulled her from their car Mark was lying on a gurney waiting for her .Mark noticed that her legs were all cut and her head was bleeding . Mark jumped off the gurney and ran over to her '' Elizabeth its going to be fine '' he kissed her on the forehead she was strapped to a spineboard . Mark was trying not to cry .  
  
==========================================================================  
  
I will update again shortly 


	4. Carter

Mark was sat in the back of the Ambulance with Elizabeth on The bed on the way to county when Mark asked Elizabeth  
  
'' Why didn't you tell the paramedics about the baby? '' He whispered  
  
'' Because I'd prefer to tell the Doctors at county when we get there rather than some Paramedic who will shout it out as soon as we enter the doors and the whole ER hear it ''  
  
'' Ok you win '' He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
'' I didn't know it was a competition Mark it is going to be ok isn't it? '' She asked  
  
'' Well it was a competition and of course it will be ok ''  
  
'' I really hope your right ''  
  
'' Trust me I'm a Doctor '' He laughed  
  
'' Thanks ''  
  
''What for ''  
  
'' For being here and loving me and Ella ''  
  
'' Now when did I say I loved you '' He said with a grin.  
  
'' You don't have to say you love me I just know it '' She added. A couple seconds later the ambulance came to a halt and the back of the ambulance doors swung open Carter was stood there and asked  
  
'' What happened? ''  
  
'' I'll explain later ''  
  
'' B/p's 180 over 90, she's had 15 ml's of pain relief '' the paramedic handed over to Carter  
  
'' Ok thanks we will take it from here '' Carter added. Elizabeth waited for a couple of seconds to make sure that the paramedic was out of earshot and they were in the trauma room.  
  
'' Carter there's something you need to know '' Elizabeth said  
  
'' What is it? '' He asked  
  
'' I'm pregnant '' There shwe said it .  
  
'' Elizabeth why didn't you tell the Paramedics ? ''  
  
'' Because ''  
  
'' ok lets roll her please i need an ultrasound get her off the board . Ok elizabeth any pain ? ''  
  
'' No just my legs ''  
  
'' Ok well your legs aren't broken just bruised and cut from when they where trapped , Your neck is fine face is just cut ''  
  
'' Carter ? '' Abby called out  
  
'' Yeah '' he replied  
  
'' Do you want a chest x-ray ? ''  
  
'' Elizabeth ? ''  
  
'' Do i really need one ''  
  
'' Well we need to make sure its clear ''  
  
'' Ok ''  
  
'' are you sure '' Elizabeth nodded '' Yeah Abby we need a chest x-ray ''  
  
'' Ok ''  
  
'' right ready ok stand clear and go ''  
  
'' OK Elizabeth done ''  
  
'' Ultrasound is here ''  
  
'' Thanks Abby ''  
  
'' X-rays clear '' Mark shouted  
  
'' Thanks Mark '' Carter replied  
  
'' Carter need help with the ultrasound ''  
  
'' No thanks Abby I'll be fine ''  
  
A couple of minutes later they had moved Elizabeth to a side room so they could do an ultrasound in peace with no-one interfering Elizabeth was lying down and her shirt rolled up to her chest she and Mark had their eyes fixed on the screen .  
  
'' Ok ultrasound looks great would you like to know the sex of your baby ?'' Mark and Elizabeth looked at each other .  
  
'' Yeah '' Elizabeth finally replied  
  
'' Ok , I think its a litle '' he hesitated for a second or so '' a little girl ''  
  
'' Thanks Carter '' Mark said  
  
'' Its ok . Elizabeth we will send you up to the ward when a bed becomes avaible ''  
  
'' Do I have to ? '' She asked  
  
'' Of course you do ''  
  
'' OK '' She said . Carter walked out of the room .  
  
'' You were right '' She said .  
  
'' Of course I was right I'm always right , Right about what ? '' HE said  
  
'' About it being all ok ''  
  
'' Hey what was it I said '' he asked . Elizabeth shrugged  
  
'' I said trust me I'm a doctor '' she laughed  
  
==========================================================================  
  
I'll update again soon 


End file.
